


What Do I Do About This Feeling In My Chest?

by jojosbrazzeradventure



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dom Peter, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie(s), Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosbrazzeradventure/pseuds/jojosbrazzeradventure
Summary: Gamora realizes just how she feels about Peter. Luckily for her, he feels the same way, and proves just how much he loves her.





	What Do I Do About This Feeling In My Chest?

**Author's Note:**

> got a title longer than a Fall Out Boy song lol  
> but anyway i saw this movie a while ago and was just like "imma write some hecking spicy smut about these two" so here ya go

Gamora sat in her designated chair on the main floor of the ship, her hands tensing around the armrests. She watched Rocket steer the ship as he conversed with Peter angrily about something probably insignificant. Gamora couldn't focus on what Peter was yelling. His eyes, those goddamn beautiful teal eyes, were too distracting. Gamora couldn't help herself from staring at them. There was something about them that was different this morning. His eyes seemed....more vulnerable, somehow. Something inside her felt different as she looked at those eyes. A torrent of thoughts rushed through her brain, most being things she'd never say out loud. She tried to ignore these thoughts, but a voice pulled her back inside her head.

 _You feel love,_ the voice said.

 _Go away,_ Gamora replied.

_Romantic, sexual love. For her._

_Shut up._

The voice dissipated as Gamora felt her arm shake slightly. She tried to focus on the figure in front of her. Peter was standing over her, looking at her with those sparkling, concerned eyes.

_Don't look at me like that, please._

"Are you okay? You look kinda...zoned out."

Gamora kept her expression as neutral as possible. "Oh, yes, I'm perfectly alright. I'm just thinking."

Peter smirked. "About us?" he said in a mocking voice.

"Well, yes, actually," she said, trying to stay as close to the truth without giving too much away.

Peter seemed kind of surprised. "Really now."

"I'd like to talk to you about something, involving the both of us, if that's alright."

"Um, okay. Wanna come to my room, or..?"

"I would appreciate some privacy, so yes. Let's go."

Gamora stood up from her chair and walked out of the control hull, Peter following close behind. They sat on Peter's bed, way too close to each other's bodies. Gamora averted her eyes. She couldn't stand to look at him any more. The structure of his face and the way his eyes shone inflicted Gamora with inexplicable desires and a strange, warm feeling in her chest. It wasn't entirely a bad feeling, but it felt weird to keep it bottled up inside her.

"Peter," she muttered, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Peter replied casually.

"What did Mantis mean when she said you had 'sexual' love for me?"

Peter's body visibly tensed. He was silent for a few moments, trying to find the right words. "...Well, I'd say it's pretty obvious what she meant," he said quietly.

"What?"

Peter smiled at her. "I love you, Gamora."

Gamora felt her body gradually heat up. Peter's soft, calming voice made her feel strange, but not exactly unpleasant. Gamora told herself it was just the heat of the moment. But that didn't stop her urge to grab him and kiss him right that moment. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and guided his lips towards hers. Peter blushed a deep red and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He moved one of his hands down her side and onto her thigh. He pulled her legs onto his lap without pulling away from her lips. Gamora was surprised at his sudden moves, but didn't object. He was an unexpectedly good kisser. She squirmed against his body almost involuntarily. Apparently, that made Peter feel good, because he let out a soft moan into Gamora's mouth. Gamora felt something softly poking her leg and she pulled away just to see what it was. A rush of heat flew through her body as she gazed at the small tent in Peter's pants.

"Um...Peter?"

He looked at her blushing face and followed her eyes downwards. Once he saw what she was looking at, he blushed as well. "Uh...s-sorry."

Gamora raised an eyebrow and smirked. "The only thing you need to apologize for is not giving it your best effort. I know you can do better than that, Quill."

Before Peter could say anything, Gamora gingerly placed her hand on the bulge in his pants. A small shiver ran up Peter's body. She softly rubbed the area with her hand, causing a small moan to escape Peter's lips. He reached his arms up and latched onto the neckline of her shirt. He slowly pulled it up over Gamora's head, revealing her beautiful, perky breasts. Peter reached out to touch them, but before he could, Gamora pushed his chest down onto the bed.

"I didn't say you could do that," she whispered.

"Forgive me, ma'am, but you're too pretty to resist," Peter said jokingly. "Also, who made you leader?"

Gamora leaned down and nipped at the sensitive skin on his neck. "I did. Because I'm highly sure you don't know what you're doing."

Peter laughed. Gamora ignored him. She locked her hands around Peter's shirt and virtually ripped it off him. Peter seemed surprised, but didn't object. In fact, he seemed way too excited to let Gamora do whatever she wanted. Was he planning something? Gamora put those thoughts to the side. If he was gonna let her do whatever, she was gonna take full advantage of that. She moved her hands down his stomach and onto the buckle in his belt. She started to undo it, slowly moving the leather through each loop. Once it was all the way done, she threw the belt to the ground, next to Peter's shirt. Gamora lifted herself up just long enough to remove his pants, leaving him mostly naked except for some skimpy boxer briefs. Gamora smirked. He looked wonderful trapped under her meaty thighs. She looked up at his face and frowned. He was smiling in a strange, inexplicable way for no apparent reason. Gamora realized her previous thoughts were right. He _was_ planning something. Peter suddenly reached out a hand and latched it around her arm. He used his other hand to push her chest down onto the bed next to him. Gamora raised her arms to try and get up, but Peter pinned her down before she could. Gamora gasped out of pure shock. Peter kept one of his hands on her arm and moved the other one slowly down her chest, onto her side and then landed on the waistband of her pants. He leaned down and whispered into Gamora's ear.

"Are you really sure I don't know what I'm doing?"

His voice sent a chill up Gamora's spine. It made it hard to speak. "I...I.."

Peter began pulling on her waistband. "Still don't believe me?" he asked quietly.

Gamora couldn't get her voice to work. She tried to convey through her eyes that she denied his claim. Apparently Peter received this message, and he smirked. Instead of saying anything, he responded by viciously ripping her pants off. Gamora squirmed and tried to release herself from his grasp. She wanted to be in control. Unfortunately, Peter knew this, and only tightened his grip on her arm.

"Ha. I'm not gonna let you get away that easily," Peter said darkly.

"You are such a dick," Gamora replied with a raspy voice.

"Well, at least I have one."

Peter chuckled lightly. He leaned down, pressing his body against hers, and roughly kissed her. He pulled away and whispered, "Do you still want me?"

Gamora grumbled in frustration. She didn't want to let herself go, but she couldn't help but nod. 

"Yeah? You want me, Gamora?"

She nodded again.

Peter kissed her neck and suckled at her skin. "I wanna hear you say it," Peter told her.

"I...I want..."

"What? What do you want?" Peter urged, moving one of his hands down her stomach and onto her hip.

"...You," Gamora replied reluctantly.

Peter pushed her thigh to the side. He traced one of his fingers up her hamstring. "Yeah?"

The soft feeling of how close his finger was to her entrance sent a chill down her spine. "Yes...Peter, I...I need you."

Peter laughed. "Oh, you _need_ me? I wasn't expecting that from you."

Gamora didn't notice it earlier, but apparently in the time Peter was teasing her, he had removed his boxers. Gamora felt a rush of heat fly through her as she gazed at Peter's throbbing cock. She had said 'I need you' on impulse, but as she looked at his length, she realized she had meant it.

"So--"

"Shut up," Gamora replied, cutting him off. "Just fuck me already."

"...As you wish, milady."

Peter lifted his hand from her thigh and used it to guide his shaft towards her entrance. The head prodded her folds softly, making her exhale sharply. He slid right in, very easily. He started off slow, stretching her walls. Gamora could feel it pushing against her spot. She tried to stifle a moan but some of it still escaped her lips. Sure, it felt good, but it wasn't enough for her.

"Harder," Gamora whined.

Peter said nothing, but he obliged. His movements got faster. Gamora could feel herself come undone at his behest. She lost her mind in the pleasure, and Peter could feel it too. As Gamora's muscles tightened around his shaft, Peter let out a small groan. He pounded harder against her suddenly, just like she wanted. She wordlessly begged to feel him more. He pushed against her spot harder and faster, driving her to an orgasm. "Yes, yes!" she cried out almost involuntarily. She couldn't hold out much longer, but she still wanted more.

"P-Peter..!" Gamora realized just how loud she screamed and immediately muffled her mouth with a hand. She couldn't help but shout; it just felt so good. She could feel he was about to pull out. She knew why, but she didn't want it. She wrapped her legs around his back and forced him to stay inside her.

"W-What are you..? Gamora, I-I'm...about..to.."

"I know," she said. "I just don't care."

A flash of fear shot through Peter's eyes, but it slowly went away. He let himself empty inside her, both moaning as it happened. Peter slowly pulled himself out of her. Cum dripped out of Gamora onto the floor, but neither of them cared. Peter collapsed next to her onto the bed, panting heavily.

"Oh, fuck...that was awesome."

Gamora felt incredibly weak, but she somehow pulled enough strength together to crawl on top of Peter. "I never knew you could be so...dominant."

Peter wrapped an arm around her and kissed her sweaty forehead. "Well, I can't let you be the leader at everything."

"At least you were good."

"Good? Just good?"

"Shut up," Gamora said, curling up against Peter.

Peter smiled. "I love you."

Gamora closed her eyes, grateful to get rest. She appreciated having Peter, having someone who genuinely cared for her, right under her fingertips. "I love you too," she whispered. She realized that was the first time she said it. But she truly meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is way shorter than i expected it to be, but i hope you still enjoyed it


End file.
